Académie de Starfleet
Cet article concerne l'école des officiers de Starfleet ; Pour le jeu vidéo, voir "Star Trek: Starfleet Academy". L'Académie de Starfleet, également connue sous le nom de Starfleet Academy a été officiellement fondée en 2161 comme un un parcours de quatre ans, avec la devise Ex Astris, Scientia (Venant des étoiles, la science), pour servir d'unité d'entrainement pour le personnel de Starfleet. Le quartier général de l'Académie de Starfleet est situé au Presidio à San Francisco. Miles O'Brien a quitté Deep Space 9 pour enseigner à l'Académie, y occupant la chaire de Professeur d'Ingénierie. Préparation à l'admission L'entrée dans l'Académie de Starfleet commence par l'acceptation de la demande du candidat. Une fois que la demande est acceptée, le candidat subit les examens de compétition d'entrée à l'Académie, qui déterminent ceux qui sont admis avec un meilleur score parmi un groupe de candidats rivalisant pour obtenir l'admission. En 2364, un tel emplacement pour ces compétitions était sur Relva VII. L'examen contient des sections sur la physique hyperspatiale et des relations dynamiques, parmi d'autres. Avec l'infâme "test psychique", où les éventuels cadets doivent faire face à leur plus grande crainte, des essais non-annoncés peuvent avoir lieu à tout moment pendant la période d'examen. (TNG: "Coming of Age") Pas tous les candidats ne peuvent entrer à l'Académie de Starfleet dés leur première tentative; cependant, si leur score est assez haut à la compétition, ils peuvent avoir droit s'adresser de nouveau l'année suivante. Si les résultats de la redemande sont suffisament élevés ils seront acceptés à l'Académie. (TNG: "Ménage à Troi") Pour des citoyens n'appartenant pas à la Fédération, les candidats peuvent servir à l'Académie s'ils peuvent être sponsorisés et avoir une lettre de référence écrite en leur nom par un officier de commandement de haut niveau. Une fois que c'est accompli le candidat a droit à l'Examen Préparatoire de l'Académie. (DS9: "Heart of Stone") Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program est l'étape suivante pour la considération d'admission, qui se compose de six semaines en classes d'été. En passant le Programme Préparatoire, l'admission des candidats est assurée, comme ils ont maintenant prouvé au comité d'admissions qu'ils sont préparés, ou décidés, de devenir des cadet. Une fois que cela a été accompli, le candidat a alors droit à l'examen d'entrée d'Académie à Starfleet. (DS9: "Facets") Une fois que les anciens candidats sont acceptés, ils peuvent s'inscrire dans des cours d'Académie. Attending the Academy Personnel de l'Académie * Starfleet Academy personnel Course Work * Starfleet Academy courses Extra Curricular * Starfleet Academy marathon * Academy wrestling team Bases d'Entraînement de l'Académie de Starfleet et Annexes * Academy Flight Range * Marseille Starfleet base * Starfleet Academy, Beta Aquilae II * Starfleet Academy, Beta Ursae Minor II * Starfleet Academy, Earth * Starfleet Academy, Psi Upsilon III Program for Enlisted Crewmen The Academy has a separate and specific program for the training of enlisted crewpeople. Simon Tarses attended the program. (TNG: "The Drumhead") Noncommissioned officers, such as Alfonse Pacelli, have been graduated from the Starfleet Technical Services Academy on Mars. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") : In "Trials and Tribble-ations", Bashir referred to O'Brien's Academy temporal mechanics course. Ronald D. Moore suggested this could be rationalized by saying "that the enlisted training program also takes place at the Academy." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron81.txt For the Elite Cadets * Nova Squadron * Red Squad Vaisseaux d'Entraînement *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] *[[USS Republic|USS Republic NCC-1371]] *[[USS Valiant (NCC-75418)|USS Valiant NCC-75418]] See also: Training vessel l'Examen Final *[[Le Test du Kobayashi Maru|le test du Kobayashi Maru]] Cérémonie de Remise des Diplômes En 2368, le Capitaine Jean-Luc Picard a demandé de distribuer l'adresse pour les diplômés d'Académie de cette année-là. L'occasion a été marquée par la perte d'un cadet dans un accident peu de temps avant le début. (TNG: "The First Duty") :Le livre The Lost Era de Deny Thy Father dit que le discours de William Riker pour l 'obtention du diplôme de l'Académie a été donnée par le Dr Leonard McCoy. Alumni * Starfleet Academy alumni Post-Graduate Options *Advanced Tactical Training *Starfleet Medical Academy *Starfleet Command School Background Information *The Academy emblem is based on a design by Joe Senna. The Academy motto is "Ex Astris, Scientia", meaning "from the stars, knowledge" in Latin. The ancient Romans usually did not use verbs in inscriptions, so it would be better supplemented to "knowledge comes from the stars". The motto is a paraphrase of a quote on the Apollo 13 mission patch. *According to the non-canon novel The Kobayashi Maru, Starfleet Academy has a curfew. *A Starfleet Academy TV series has been proposed several times, but has never made it past the discussion stage. *One of the possible storylines for the movie Star Trek XI would involve James T. Kirk and Spock in their Academy days. (This storyline has since been denied by producer J.J. Abrams.) Category:Ecoles de:Akademie der Sternenflotte en:Starfleet Academy nl:Starfleet Academie pl:Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej